I've met a boy, his name is MrWinchester, and he's got me!
by NiaStrawberry.theKing
Summary: AU. When the souls of five angels, that are trapped into stoned statues, are 3/5 released by a drunken Dean Winchester they are able to walk among humans once more. However out of the three, two of them become attached to a young Sam Winchester while the youngest of the angels takes a liking to Dean. It all becomes very complex when the three introduce themselves.
1. Diary

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Supernatural Fanfiction! I've been wanting to do a fic with these guys so here we have this! It'll be having Dean/Castiel in it as well as Sam/Gabriel and Sam/Lucifer. In this Lucifer's name is Belial because it's kind of weird to name a kid Lucifer in this time (or ever) due to the biblical meaning of it and Belial is another name for him. But it's not all in your face like Lucifer is. And in this story Sam is fourteen, ****Castiel is fifteen,** Gabriel is sixteen, Lucifer (or Belial) is seventeen and Dean is oldest at eighteen. And the year is 1997 and setting is in Lawrence, Kansas. I apologize if I don't sound like Sam he's like fourteen here and I didn't know what to do. If it bothers you then please feel free to tell me. Always can do with constructive criticism. Anyway hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Ever since the Winchester boys had lost their father, just two months ago, things hadn't been exactly easy. Due to their mother passing away in a house fire when her sons were four and six months old they were now considered orphans. Dean Winchester, elder of the two, had to take the responsibility to take care of his younger brother and himself at just eighteen. While the youngest, Sam, had to continue going to school. Something about it wouldn't help if Sam stayed home and did jobs on cars at such a young age. Sam being only fourteen decided that perhaps his elder brother was right in thinking so, for once and didn't hold up much of an argument.

So that leaves Sam Winchester, whom had awoken at exactly seven in the morning, to start his morning routine.

First was to, of course, merrily hop out of bed with a smile on his face. Second was to make a proper breakfast, which for him was cereal and on rare occasion pop-tarts. Then to hurry up to take a quick shower and once he was out he was to brush his teeth. Afterwards he would dress in clothes that made him feel ready to learn and lastly, walk the three minutes it took to the train station.

But somehow this day was different for the youngest Winchester.

He could of sworn there was a pair of eyes somewhere just...watching. Just as they had been since that day. However no matter where he looked he couldn't see them. So he decided, silently to just ignore the small voice telling him that it wasn't safe. Instead of worrying over the feeling of unwavering stares he decided that it would be a perfect time to write in his journal that he had acquired from his elder brother just days before.

He could still remember the conversation. He had asked Dean if he had a spare notebook lying around. Once Dean had searched his closet, after hours of digging through filth such as pie tins and old clothing, and finally came up with a pink, sequined and glittered up diary with a picture of Barbie and Ken holding hands and smiling a bit too much. It was the perfect diary. For a six year old girl.

Sam of course is no six year old girl but a fourteen year old boy. He was thinking of rejecting the diary, which when he asked where it came from he only got a "it was a joke gift from Chuck!" although he didn't seem too convincing, when he realized that it would be the only chance to get all of his worries off his chest so he accepted it. Even though it also came with a purple gel pen with a cheesy feather sticking out of the very top. It was almost double the size of the actual pen.

So with one last look around to see if anyone was watching, he pulled the diary _and_ pen out of his satchel. He did it in a quiet manner so no one would stare at him. Although the paranoid feeling still didn't shake off, even after the third looking around. He sighed once he had his final look around and opened up his diary to a fresh page.

* * *

Entry 6

8/29/97

_ It's me again. I feel stupid writing with a gel pen but it's all I have to write with. Well besides a pencil for school but this dia... _journal_ doesn't seem worthy of my favorite pencil._

_ Well this is the part where I pour my thoughts into this... Everything has been pretty normal lately. I mean Dean still looks tired as hell, he thinks I don't notice but I just know he's pulling extra hours for us. And well Dad's still dead and so is Mom. So there's that._

_ Oh and want to know the new addition to all this? I still feel like I'm being watched. Ever since Dean and me went to visit Dad's grave and saw that stupid statue. The one with the five angels. One was covering its eyes, the one next to it covering its ears and the one on the far right covering its mouth. While the on in the middle of the three smiled down._ Real_ creepy. The fifth angel was sitting not too far away from the rest, looking sad and with crooked wings. I mean it would of been all fine if Dean hadn't been drinking and didn't smash three out of five of them. I'm lucky I got him out of there before security saw what he had done._

_ Besides that nothing... weird has happened. Like I haven't been trying to move things anymore. It's all too creepy for me. It seems under control. Dean still doesn't know that I'm a freaking psychic. Well I shouldn't be calling myself that. I mean I moved a few plates one time and they were already pretty close to the edge anyway! So that means it wasn't totally me._ Right_?_

_ Ugh. I just want to stay home and sleep for once. Thankfully it's Friday. So Dean and me get to go to _World of Fun_! Like we do every week! Maybe that's why he keeps putting in extra hours when the weekend comes near... He really shouldn't. It's nice to go places fun but his health is more important._

_ Speaking of health...I'm getting really tired. We still have like forty minutes to go on this train ride and it's barley six thirty. I think I'll take that nap now._

_ I'll write more when I'm off of school,_

_Sam Winchester._

* * *

With a yawn he opened his satchel and went to stashed the diary and pen, which always manages to get glitter all over his hands, somewhere save where no one could reach it. However he had grown too tired and left the book on his side. While he yawned, perhaps too big of one, he slowly eased into a proper sleeping position. But before the sound of the wheels on track could lull him to sleep he saw twinkling brown eyes stare down at him. He wasn't sure but they seemed strangely familiar.


	2. Angel of the Lord

**A/N: Ugh this is sooo short! I'm sorry just... I've been a bit occupied! Perhaps I'll update it again later on today. Anyway I'd like to say thank you for the five follows! It's great to know I've got some people whom enjoy this! Well I hope you enjoy this too.**

* * *

It was exactly midnight when Dean Winchester had rushed out of his Uncle Bobby's car business._ I am so screwed!_ He hurried to his Impala or better known as 'Baby'. He was still silently cursing his timing as he speed through the streets of Lawrence, Kansas.

Due to the distances between his Uncle Bobby's house and his own house he'd be there at twelve thirty._ Maybe he'll be asleep._ He could hope, couldn't he? Although he was in rush he could just... feel something. In fact if he thought upon it that strange feeling had been there for quite some time. Almost as if someone was... watching. He looked to the rear view mirror to adjust it when he saw blue eyes just_ watching_. He swerved the car and almost had a heart attack. Not because of the chance he could of just hurt himself or not even the possibility of a stranger in the backseat. But because Baby might of gotten crashed. He had just fixed her up too.

Quickly realizing that Baby and himself were fine he turned to the backseat, abruptly. However no one sat in the back of his Baby. Dean immediately focused his attention back to driving. He gripped the wheel a little tighter than he should of.

Finally after what seemed like the longest car drive in history, Dean was home. He could feel that he was forgetting something. Something very important. But as he opened the door and flicked on the lights he soon realized what.

His younger brother was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper. He looked up at Dean and looked back to the newspaper. "You're late." He simply said. For a moment Dean was reminded of a disappointed father in movies or old commercials so he couldn't help the small smile that spread on his face.

"Why are you late Dean." It was clear that it wasn't a question, more of a demand. "Well I didn't know you were the older brother, my bad." He retorted. This time Sam looked up from the newspaper and rolled it up then placed it to the side. "Dinner was supposed to happen six hours ago, Dean. You promised." Dean could see the disappointment in his brother's eyes.

He sighed. "I know I did Sammy but I had to... What are you staring at?" Dean had noticed that Sam's gaze was no longer directed at him. Rather behind him. He turned yet nothing was there. "Okay are you messing with me?" He asked while Sam's stare didn't let up. "You don't see it?" The youngest asked. "No, what?" He turned again and this time he caught the same pair of blue eyes, staring with a confused gaze.

"It's my disappointment." Sam finished and laughed at Dean's surprised face. However Dean paid him no mind and walked to the eyes, which now he can see belonged to a man. "Dude what are you doing? Don't tell me you're joking around now!" Sam called as he slid his chair out from under the table. "Sammy stay back." Warned Dean. Sam, however, did not listen and came closer. "Dean what are you do..." As Sam closed in he too could see the same pair of eyes. Which were focused on his brother.

They stood in silence for a moment. Dean a few feet away, Sam not too far from his elder. After about two minutes of an awkward silence, Sam piped up a soft, "Who are you?" Dean was about to yell at his sibling to be more cautious when the stranger said in a gruff voice,

"I am Castiel, angel of the Lord and Dean Winchester has freed me and my brothers."


End file.
